myalbumcollectionfandomcom-20200213-history
My Album Collection Wiki
Welcome to the My Album Collection Wiki This is an ongoing project. It is going to be a database for all of the Albums I own. I will list the tracks and bonus tracks. All bonus tracks will have notes about what realease that particular track is/was on. This can be used by anyone who wants to see if something truely exists or not. . I am also open to trade rare tracks. So If I have something that you would like, please get in touch and we will see what we can do. The Trading Area This area lists what I am looking for. I can trade any track that appears on any tracklist that I have listed. All in mp3 format. If you do not have anything that I am looking for in the list below, then still contact me as Im sure we can find something. Whoa, Ive found what im looking for so far. Keep checking back. More coming soon... Recent Modifications Here I will list the 10 most recent changes to tracklists already uploaded. #1 being the most recent. #Blink 182 - The Mark Tom And Travis Show = Twenty-two Bonus Tracks added and modified information. #Blink 182 - Cheshire Cat = Changed Information #Blink 182 - Enema Of The State = Three Bonus Tracks added and modified notations on One Bonus Track #Blink 182 - Dude Ranch = One Bonus Track added Recent Additions Here I will list the 10 most recent Albums added. #1 being the most recent #A.F.I. - Crash Love #A.F.I. - Sing The Sorrow #A.F.I. - All Hallows EP #30 Seconds To Mars - 30 Seconds To Mars List of Bands/Artists (in Alphabetical Order) I will have a coding system covering numerous areas, as I form this system it would be explained below, but do check back often, as the letters may change: (A) = A perfect or almost perfect discography! (B) = Incomplete. Only displays what I have and contains no cover art. I am currently not looking to expand, but should some day. This section is perfect for people looking to trade me something, anything that I don't have basically. (Z) = Work In progress *+44 *28 Days *30 Seconds To Mars (B) *A.F.I. (B) *A Good Front *AC/DC (Z) *Adebisi Shank *Adrienne Pierce *Aerosmith *Alice Cooper *Alice In Chains *Alien Ant Farm *Alison Krauss *At The Drive-In *Avenged Sevenfold *Ben Folds *Ben Folds Five *Billy Corgan *Billy Joel *Black Sabbath *Blink 182 (A) *Blue Oyster Cult *Bon Jovi *Bygones *Cat Empire (The) *Cold Chisel *Crowded House *December Pearls *Deep Purple *Diesel *Dio *Disturbed *Dire Straits *Donald Fagen *Donots *Doors (The) *Eagles (The) *Elton John *Eminem *End Of Fashion *Eskimo Joe *Evanescence *Fall Out Boy *Fang Island *Foo Fighters *Franz Ferdinand *Funeral For A Friend *Garbage *Good Charlotte *Green Day *Guns N' Roses *Gyroscope *Hawkwind *Human Engine (The) *Hella *Iggy Pop *Iron Maiden *Jebediah *Jimi Hendrix *Jimmy Eat World *Joe Satriani *Johnny Diesel & The Injectors *Judas Priest *Kansas *Killers (The) *Killing Heidi *Kings Of Leon *Korn *Le Butcherettes *Led Zeppelin *Linkin Park *Live *Living End (The) *Lynyrd Skynyrd *Machine Gun Fellatio (MGF) *Mars Volta (The) *Matchbox 20 *Meat Loaf *Megadeath *Metallica *Midnight Oil *Motley Cure *Motorhead *Muse *My Chemical Romance *Native *Neil Finn *Neil Young *Nelly *Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds *Nickelback *Night Terrors (The) *Nirvana *Oasis *Offspring (The) *Omar Rodriguez Lopez *(El Grupo Nuevo De) Omar Rodriguez Lopez *(El Trio De) Omar Rodriguez Lopez *Omar Rodriguez Lopez Group *Omar Rodriguez Lopez Quintet *One Day As A Lion *Outkast *Panic! At The Disco *Papa Vs. Pretty *Paramore *Patti Smith *Pearl Jam *Pink Floyd *Powderfinger *Queens Of The Stone Age *R.E.M. *R. Kelly *Radiohead *Rage Against The Machine *Ramones *Red Hot Chili Peppers (The) *Red Lanterns *Rihanna *Rise Against *Rob Carlton *Robby Krieger *Robert Plant *Rolling Stones (The) *Santana *Shaggy *Silverchair *Simon And Garfunkel *Skyhooks *Slash *Slash's Snakepit *Slayer *Sleepy Jackson (The) *Something For Kate *Soundgarden *Spiderbait *Spinal Tap *Status Quo *Steely Dan *Stooges (The) *Sum 41 *Superjesus (The) *System Of A Down *Tame Impala *Taxiride *Taylor Swift *Tenacious D *Tiaryn *U2 *Uriah Heep *Velvet Revolver *Verve (The) *White Stripes (The) *Who (The) *Wishbone Ash *Wolfmother *Yardbirds *Yes *Zach Hill *Zechs Marquise Latest activity Category:Browse